Through the sands of time: A Pharaoh Man story
by Agent 113
Summary: Travel with me back to Ancient Egypt witness the rise and fall of a Egyptian Pharoh and the life,legacy and death of PharaohMan
1. Our story begins

I play video games and when I heard the news of the soon to be released Megaman X collection of games I begin to think back to the times of the classic Megaman and those thought soon became a meomory of what i loved about the classics the open ended ness of the game so many blanks to be filled and so I came up with this a tribute to one of the many great robot masters Pharohman.

This story is to explain his past to MM4 and afterwards. R&R but remember "The sun does not shine long for those who defy me"-Pharaohman

* * *

Our story begins in Egypt in 300XX. In the times of the mighty Pharaoh Cossiah. Pharaoh Cossiah was the smartest Egyptian Pharaoh in the history of Egypt. His rules were just and fair, everything he said made since and his people loved him. Because of Cossiah trade prospered within Egypt making trades to Africa, The Middle East and rarely as far across the Mediterranean Sea. But as great as the pharaoh was he had two problems. One: Cossiah and his Queen Fukayna (fukayna means knowledge in Egyptian) could never have children the one thing they wanted more than anything. No matter how he tried how long he prayed or how great a pharoh he was he was never blessed with children. Two: Cossiah was very gullible in matters of state he took everything at face value. His famous words were "If I the mighty pharaoh remain honest, trustworthy, wise and kind then my honesty will spread through the land from person to person and city to city making a better Egypt for all." 

Children are a great thing in Egypt especially to a pharaoh because he can have a successor a new pharaoh to reign once he is gone. So first day of the week all year the King and Queen would go down to the orphanage and look at the children. There were boys and girls, big and small, tall and short, fat and skinny, beautiful ones and not so beautiful ones. All were full of potential and would make great sons or daughters to the pharaoh but none fit just right.

So this continued week after week, month after month year after year. Until it happened. The day started out normal enough the Pharoah got up, took a shower, ate breakfast and went to the temple for morning meditation. After leaving he went home. Entering the house he noticed it was all dark, not a sound was heard none of the servants were working. _This is strange_ Cossiah said to himself . Its as if the whole palace is desserted. Suddenly a servant came running towards him carrying a torch. "Your Majesty come quickly" the servant says stays breathing hard from running. "**What is it what happened?" Cossiah asked. **The servant grabs him by the hand"No time to explain just follow me he says "You have to see it to believe it"** Cossiah follows him sprinting down the hall and up the stairs. They reach the chamber room on the 2nd floor .**The servant stops as if frightened beyond belief and just points to the door. "Innnn theeerree" he stutters. The pharaoh takes a deep breath and slowly turn the wooden door handle till it clicks. Then the door opens and ?


	2. Happy Birthday

Small note here I wrote these stories as i thank them up but my dog ate the paper i had the story written so I am rebuilding this story like a jigsaw puzzle but I will not give up this story

* * *

"Happy Birthday Cossiah"! In that chamber room was a party with people from all over EGYPT . No matter what social class from Bankers to Cooks to high priests and governors. From the most important officials to the average easy to replace pyramid architect had came and brought there kids. Up to half the kingdom was invited from the richest to the poorest, okay well maybe not the pooooorest. You see the queen planned out everything for the Pharaoh's big day. One of the most important tasks was to invite children from the orphanages so that the Pharaoh could meet them more and maybe find a son among them for a birthday present. But the same servant who had led Pharaoh to his surprise party wasn't just acting afraid he really was afraid of the queen for he had forgotten to tell the orphanage care takers to bring some children and the queen would have him executed. But he shouldn't have worried because even though they weren't invited they were gonna come any way 


	3. Introducing Basson

It was dark in the orphanage, the sun had gone down but the moon had not yet risen. Just the way he liked it. His name was Basson, you may have seen him once or twice running illegal errands for a quick buck or just his shadow as he dashes through a back alley. There name might not be a basson at your orphanage but every orphanage has one like him. The tough kid, the fearless leader, the one who has been there longer than all the other kids and even longer than some of the workers. But he enjoyed his time here. It helped him develop seniority which meant that when ever adults weren't watching or like tonight when they were ought. He was in charge and he would abuse his power to the extent of his will. Earlier today he had called a meeting of all the kids in the orphanage and sent out his goonies to make sure the kids came or else they would get some long scarring bruises. Hardly anyone spoke against him because Basson had the talent of bringing out the worse in people. This talent helped him develop a tough posse. His posse was made of 3 other kids with him as the leader: Skullkid, Airabat and Bear. Skull kid got his name because he wore a huge skull around his neck and practiced Dark arts. Airabat because he was full of hot air literally. He moved a 20 pound boulder only by blowing on it 100 ft in one minute. Inhale he moved the rock back in 30 seconds. But best or worst of all depending on how you looked at it. Arabot bragged that when ever he did these types of stunts he wasn't even trying hard so imagine what could happen if he really tried even worse imagine if the target was you. Then there was Bear I don't know who was the first person to give him that nick name since his real name was Bernstein. Anyway everyone called him that because his facial features resembled a bear. Also he was very dark skinned and hairy so he could blend into the darkness so playing a fair game of tag at moonlight was nearly impossible. Bear also liked to pick fight his record is 51 fights,50 knockouts, l loss. That 1 loss to Basson and is why he is part of the gang to do bodyguard and grunt work.

The three of them ruled the orphanage with an iron fist enforcing Basson sillest whims without a second thought I know from experience. Tonight they were using that power to plan a break in to the Pharaoh's birthday they had viciously woken up kids by pulling off there covers or screaming in there ears. Bear though used his own special touch he just knocked the beds over. It hurts the last thing I remember having that dream when the pharaoh comes to the orphanage and choose me I was running to him about to receive a big hug when suddenly the Bed flips over and I woke up in pain and **_angry! _**I am laying on the cold cement with a throbbing in my head almost having a concussion when I look up and see Bear standing over laughing at me. I jumped up and asked him in a not so nice tone. What he did that for? Bear just looks at me and says Basson wants everyone including Pfet to report to the dining hall. Well I don't care what Basson wants I pfet am going back to bed setting my bed back upright and picked up my pillow. I was about to get back in bed when Bear came up behind me and bear hugged. Skullkid appeared from no where and slapped me across the face. Saying "whatever Basson wants Basson gets and don't you forget it". This made me even more upset so I began to struggle but to no avail Bear's bear hug had looked around my lungs and cracking my ribs I was becoming lightheaded when a might wind blew knocking over bear who landed on me crushing me even more. I in turn landed on skullkid. Arabot walks up behinds me and pulls up Skullkid and Bear and says "you two stop messing around and head to the dinning room the meeting is about to begin".


End file.
